


Pijan od tvojih solz

by orphan_account



Category: Siyah Beyaz Aşk | Black and White Love (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Izgubil se je v globinah svoje biti, kjer se trpljenje in radost združita v eno.





	Pijan od tvojih solz

Pil sem in še vedno sem žejen

Plačal in izterjal sem vse dolgove

In še vedno nimam miru

Pozabil sem in še vedno se spominjam

 

Odšel sem in se vrnil

Jutro sem spremenil v noč

Povedal sem ti zgodbo, izkazala se je za resnično

Odpeljal sem te do svojih meja

A niti koraka dlje

 

Umrl sem in oživel

Kriv sem, ker sem nedolžen

Za vse je že prepozno

Ustreljeni se ne vrnejo več

In še vedno iščem v zrcalu

Tvoj odsev

 

Pil sem tvoje solze

Napil sem se tvojega prezira

Olajšanje sem začutil šele

Pijan od tvojega sovraštva

Pijan od tvojega trpljenja

Pijan od tvoje bolečine

Najlepša si, ko jočeš

 

Ko jokaš, vem, kdo sem


End file.
